Second time Around
by Soth11
Summary: Continuation. After the merry-go-round of life is it to late to start again? A quiet conversation on a porch between friends.


Second time Around

I do not own Kim Possible.

It was early evening, and Ron Stoppable sat on the front porch. Slowly rocking back and forth in the old rocker Kim had gotten him for their 50th anniversary., he reminisced about days gone by. Thinking about her always made him smile and weep at the same time. Theirs was a good life together. After high school, both had gone on to college. Kim to Harvard for a degree in Law and Criminal Justice, himself to the local community college for a degree in Culinary Arts with a minor in Business administration. With graduation came marriage and Ron thought he was the happiest man in Middleton that day.

After that she had her career with Global Justice, while he went on to cook in some of the more upscale eateries in Upperton.When he wasn't so busy he even had time to sneak on one or two of Kim's missions. After a number of years, he had acquired enough money to open his own restaurant in Middleton. His business had taken off just like Kim's career. When Kim came home one day in tears, Ron was upset. Until he found out they were tears of joy. Kim was pregnant. Anastasia was followed a year later by Eugene and then a year and a half later by the twins Kim and Jim. Life wasn't all roses for them, but with what they shared as a family, he thought everything turned out just fine.

The house they bought was ranch style four bedroom with an attic that was converted to a bedroom for their oldest. The nice middle class neighborhood was close to Ron's workplace and out of the way enough so that Kim's work didn't follow her home. Yes, theirs was a good life.

After 30 years with GJ Kim had retired wanting to slow down from the hectic pace to a more sedate lifestyle. Between work, the kids and Ron's job, she wanted to spend more time with her husband.That time turned out to be 25 more years when Kim finally succumbed to an eternal sleep. The funeral was a solemn affair with the family and a few close friends in attendance. Monique and Felix Renton along with Sheila (aka Shego) Lipsky. Shelia's husband Drew (Dr. Drakken) had passed on few years before from a heart attack. The Lipsky's and the Stoppables had developed a friendship after the events of the Lowardian invasion, even though Drew forgot Ron's name more than half the time. Ron had gotten over losing her but the road was a rocky one. Sheila had helped him as they had helped her after Drew's death. The result was an even stronger friendship with each other. Life was good he thought to himself, while waiting for his friend to pay him her weekly evening visit.

The only problem about growing old, he reflected was losing the ones you grew old with. Thinking back he realised it had been over ten years since Kim had passed on. His kids already had kids and even they had already moved out on their own. Sure they all got together for the major holidays, but Ron realised outliving all your friends sucked. Growing old was fine, as long as there was someone to share it with. Monique and Felix had passed 2 and 3 years ago respectively and he realised he was the only one left from their younger days.

Thinking along those thought lines, another melancholy thought was running through his mind. His children had been talking to him about for about a year now and they were wanting him to move into an assisted living facility. He knew they were only pushing it because they were worried about him. After all at 90 years old, he wasn't the spry man he used to be. Sheila had him by about five years, and while she was no spring chicken, her comet powers had allowed her to age gracefully. 'And lo and behold, think of the devil and her she comes'. Ron thought with a chuckle as a cab pulled to a stop in front of his house.

Watching her, she got out of the cab, payed the driver and came walking up the steps with a spring in her step and a smile on her face.

"Hey Sheila." Ron spoke out while slowly rising from the rocker.

"Hey yourself old timer." she replied with a grin as she hugged him before taking the matching rocker to his side.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Ron asked politely.

"Sure. Coffee." She replied with a smile.

Ron shuffled into the house and got two Ron specials. Ambling back out he handed one to her and set his on the table between them. Taking his seat with a sigh amid the creak and popping of his aching joints, he gave her a look that said don't even start.

"So how you doing Ron? With those noises you make you could do the sound effects for a breakfast cereal." She started with a grin.

"Yeah make fun of the decrepit old man just remember that without your comet powers you'd be a pile of dust about now." Ron jibed back at her.

"Ooh feisty in your old age. I like that in a man. So you wanna go a few rounds?" she teased.

"You know better than that girl. A my age, all I can do is get you on top and pray for an earthquake." Ron quipped back with a dry laugh.

"You know they make pills for that." She came back playfully.

"That's what I like about you Sheila, you can always make me feel better about being old." Ron replied wistfully.

Sensing the playful banter had come to an end, Sheila started with the more serious topic of conversation.

"So how you been feeling Ron? Still giving your kids suggestion any thought?" She asked seriously.

"I've been feeling my age Sheila. I've been getting tired easier, my memory's starting to slip, and it hurts more than it used to. As for the kid's suggestion, I figure in a few more months it won't mater. I can feel it ya know. The reaper's coming for me finally." Ron started out slowly, as if confessing a sin. "Most people don't like to hear talk like that but you know where I'm coming from. I don't like being alone anymore, but I don't want to go to one of them homes and wait for death with the rest of the people there. It's too depressing to think on."

"I know Ron." Sheila said softly. "After Drew left you were the only one left out of the old gang. I know it's been a comfort that your still here with me but when you go I'll be all alone."

"I know how you feel and if I could I'd wait for you until the day we could cross the pearly gates together. However I don't think I've got that long." Ron replied sadly.

"Do you really mean that Ron? After all Kim is waiting on the other side for you. As far as the pearly gates, somehow I don't think that's where I'll wind up." Sheila replied with a sniff.

Taking her hand in his he gave her a soft smile. "To tell you the truth Sheila, I can't say I really believe all the religious talk about an afterlife, but you really can't tell until you actually make the trip and by then it's to late to tell anyone else. It's nice to have faith and all but to tell you the truth dying scares the hell outta me."

After a few moments she gave him a serious look. "Ron if you could do it all over but without Kim and your kids and all, would you?" Sheila asked solemnly.

"No." At her shocked look he continued. "It's just not worth it if you can't share it with someone. It's like looking at a beautiful sunset, mountain clouds, fire rainbows, the Aurora, the stars on a moonlit sky and if there is no one else with you to share it with, all it is, is just a pretty picture." Ron replied.

"But what if you could share it with some one? Even if it wasn't Kim?" Sheila asked wistfully.

"I don't know. Maybe. But trying to find that special someone to go through it again? I just don't know." He replied honestly. Rocking back in his chair, he gave her a level gaze and asked seriously. " What brought this on, Sheila?"

Meeting his gaze head on she asked him. "What if it was me you could share this second chance with? Would you?"

Siting there looking at her, Ron paused and gave it some thought. He had known her for the better part of 70 years. Remembering back when he first met her as a villain. Later after the Lowardian incident as a friend. For the past 10 years as a confident, someone to share his best feelings and his worst fears with. Thinking on it like this he realised he had slowly fallen in love all over again.

"Yes." he replied. "But what about you? Why would you think about something that can't be?"

"Because I love you. I have for a while now. You and Kim were there for me when no one else was. After Kim was gone you look so lost and it broke my heart to see the man you were slowly dying from loneliness. I brought you part way back from your despair, but with time growing short, I could see you slowly slipping back into it. I won't let you go back there without a fight." Sheila replied with tears in her eyes.

Taking her other hand he asked he million dollar question. "How? I don't have that long and it wouldn't be fair to you."

"I was going through Drew's old things in the attic about a year ago. In one of the boxes I found this." She replied pulling a toy ray gun out of her purse. "Drew called it a rejuvenator. It reverses the aging process. I thought about using it on myself but like you, it's just not worth it with out that special someone. When I saw you slipping back I just had to ask you to come with me."

Ron was looking at her with eyes wide open. It was there before him. A second chance and all he had to do was say yes.

"What about the kids?" He whispered a little fearfully. "How will they handle this?"

"I honestly don't know Ron. But this is your life, our life. We can keep it a secret or give it to the world and let them work it out. You're right about one thing though. Dying scares me too, but not as much as being alone for however long I have left." Sheila cried out.

Thinking about it for a minute Ron made his choice.

On a porch under the dim light of the porch lamp came two bright flashes. Two figures then stood up and quietly went into the house, hand in hand.

A/N: I hope this works for the Shego fans out there. and a special shout out thank you to KT of JAKT for the remarks of the fire rainbows in the forums.


End file.
